Birthday Magic
by kikioblack
Summary: HHR. out of school now, Harry and Ron throw Hermione a party. How will it turn out?.... has a bit of fluff.


Disclaimer- Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Wait this is the Internet you can't see me. I only own the plot nothing else.

This story is to one of my bestest friends ever. You know who you are.

This does not go by the book cause Sirius is alive.

Paring- Harry and Hermione. A bit of contact at the ending.

* * *

Birthday Magic

Hermione looked over at her bed stand on top was a small digital clock that read 8:56 Am. Sighing she rolled out of bed and walked to her dresser. She looked at her wall mirror frowning greatly. Her parents were off on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another three days. She was now out of school and with her parents gone she could do magic in the house. But out of all the days in a year why did it have to be this one. The day She, Hermione Granger, turned eighteen. They were missing their only child's birthday for what? A stupid meeting on tooth paste.

Hermione slowly pulled on her dress robe from school. Brushing down her wild bushy brown hair she said to herself, "Well at least I can do magic."

A large orange cat rubbed agenst her legs purring loudly. "You want some milk Crookshanks?"

The giant orange cat ran to her door, clawing it rapidly.

"Okay, I'm coming." She picked up Crookshanks and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll get you some nice warm milk. How'd you like tha-"

"SAPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

Little fireworks shot off through her living. With the sudden shock Hermione dropped Crookshanks. Her hands were cupped over her mouth. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room.

Over her front door was a banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY changing colors every few seconds. Standing along the wall was her former DADA teacher Remus Lupin and his bubble gum-pink haired girlfriend Tonks. Three familiar redheads were turned around on her coach, the Wesley twins Fred and George and their little sister Ginny. Sanding behind them was a friendly half giant, who apparently had combed his wild nappy hair, Hagrid.

Her two best friends came up to her.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said hugging her.

"Happy birthday Hermione." She hugged Harry.

Over Harries shoulder she noticed two others. One was a small house elf in long johns, many pairs of socks and a knitted blue hat, Dobby. She waved at him, Dobby smiled and gave a bow. The other was a big black dog, no it's not the grim but none other then Sirius Black; or as some have got to known him Snuffles.

Releasing Harry she looked around the room again. "What's all this about?" She knew the answer but wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Harry answered "We got you letter and decided to throw you a little party."

"We've been here for hours waiting for you to come down here." Fred told her.

"Ya." Agreed Gorge "We almost went up to get you."

"But that would have ruined the surprise." Finished the other.

"Come on breakfast is getting cold." The house elf said pointing to the kitchen.

Sirius pulled her to the kitchen, the others followed.

"Sirius you should turn back, my dads allergic to dogs and you're shedding all over the place." She noticed the black hair all over the floor. "I hope you don't have fleas."

Sirius stood to his full human height "Hey, I don't have fleas."

"Yet." Remus said thankfully.

"Come on now, come on we don't have all day. The food is getting cold." Dobby pulled out a chair for Hermione. "For you Miss Granger."

"Why thank you Dobby"

The kitchen table was stretched to fit all the people who came. On it was every breakfast food that there possibly was. Hermione and the others began to dig in. She took two pancakes, some bacon and a large glass of orange juice.

Crookshanks rubbed againced Hermione's leg, purring very loudly.

"Does the cat need something?" Dobby asked.

"Ya he just wants a bowl…" Before she was done speaking Dobby set down a warm bowl of milk.

"Thanks Dobby."

"You are welcome."

"Hey Dobby," Harry asked, "Are you going to eat anything or not?"

"Eat? Why yes of course." The little house elf loaded up a plate and sat on the floor next to Crookshanks.

"You can sit at the table Dobby." Hermione conjured up a booster chair for him.

The elf smiled Climbing onto the chair. "Why thank you very much Miss Granger for allowing me to be seated with such noble wizards and witches."

Sirius looked at him oddly "Noble? I think I can get use to that."

Remus rolled his eyes. "So Hermione how has you time away from school been?"

Hermione shrugged "It's been okay. I'm stuck here till I get a house of my own. Not much happening."

They talked away about future plans, things that have happened out of school and the wonderful times they've had in school.

"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked after the thing were put away.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey, what about a game of wizards tag." Suggested the twins

"I don't know."

"Ah come on Hermione."

"We can reveres any damage done to your house."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Well you have to promise to fix anything that's broken or discolored."

"Yes, so who's in."

"I am." said Ron

Harry and Ginny raised their hands.

"I'm in." said Sirius.

"So am I." Said Tonks.

"I'll just watch." Hagrid said.

"Hey what about you Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No, no, no I'll just watch you guys and make sure no one gets hurt."

"Fine have it your way."

"I'm a grown adult now Sirius."

Sirius stuck out his toung "Your no fun."

"So who's it?" Ron interrupted.

"You are." Gorge shot Ron's arm yellow.

"Hey no fair."

Every one scatted

Ron ran upstairs to find his victim.

Wands went up and colors few every where.

"Harries it."

Harry chased After Hermione who turned his hair lime green. Tripping, her wand fell to the floor. He cornered her in the living room. As he shot his wand she grabbed a mirror. The spell bounced off the mirror and shot Remus' shirt.

"Hey!" Remus grabbed his now pink Pokka-doted shirt. Taking out his wand he gave Harry a multicolored hex. This gave Hermione the time to grab her wand.

Sirius tumbled down the stairs with blue tinted skin. "You'll never get me alive!"

"Get back here dog boy!" Tonks yelled from top of the stairs "Face me like a man!"

"Sirius what did you do?" Hagrid asked.

"All I did was hex her."

"With what type of hex?" Remus raised an eyebrow as Tonks came down stairs. Her fingernails were very pointy and long. Two cat-like ears stuck out of her hair, and many whiskers were on her face.

"Sirius." Hermione was trying not to laugh, which Harry failed miserably at.

"What?"

"We're suppose to play wizards tag."

"Hey I think they're down stairs." Came a voice followed by four redheads.

"What the heck!" Ginny busted out laughing at the sight of Tonks.

"Sirius, you're suppose to set a good example." Remus pointed his wand at him.

A giant handlebar mustache grew from under his nose.

"AAAAaaaaa! NO, not the mustache. I thought it was suppose to be a good example"

"Yes the mustache. And it is a good example of why you shouldn't do certain things during certain games." Remus pointed at Tonks, changing her back.

"Okay think the games over now." Harry said whipping away his tears.

"Ya." Hermione looked around the room. Things were broken and discolored. "We have to change this back. Don't want my parents to come back to this. I would be stuck here for the rest of my life."

They spent the next fifteen minutes unhexing and fixing. Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus would not unhex the mustache.

Going back downstairs Hermione sat on the coach in the middle of Harry and Ron. Ginny sat next to Ron. Hagrid sat on the floor; the Wesley Twins sat in foldable chairs. Sirius sat in an old gray armchair opposite of the love seat Remus and Tonks were in.

"Time for presents" Hagrid said putting packages on the oak table.

"Wow. Thank you all for coming." Hermione rubbed her eyes and picked up a blue envelope. Opening it she pulled out a card, A picture of a black dog jumping on a cake and rolling around in it. Inside some money fell out, the card read:

_Have you cake and eat it to. _

_Happy Birthday Hermione._

_From the one and only,_

_Padfoot._

"Tank you Sirius." She passed around the card and put the money on the table. The next one was square. The rapping paper looked like old newspaper.

"That ones from me." Hagrid answered her non-asked question.

Tarring off the Paper she saw a black book. In the middle of it was a picture of her, Harry, and Ron. Flipping through the pages she saw many pictures from her entire school career.

She gawked at it. "Thanks Hagrid."

Harry and Ron looked over her shoulder.

"Where did you get all these pictures?" Ron asked.

"We'll I found some of them here and there and took some too. I kinda like pictures for the memory of things."

"This is great Hagrid."

She passed it around and picked up a large and colorful box.

"That ones from mum." Said Fred.

Opening it Hermione pulled out a black cloak with shiny silver shooting stars and a little read knitted sweater.

"That's for Crookshanks." Ron told her. "Mum thought he might like something to wear too.

"Tell her I said thanks." She set the box down and picked up a very heavy one; too heavy to set on her lap. So she put in on the floor in front of her. Letters shinned on it saying happy birthday from Remus and Tonks. In it she saw many hardback books.

"There a collection I've had for years." Remus said.

"Hey I remember that one." Sirius pointed to the black book Hermione held. Itching his mustache he said, "Isn't that the one that turned me into a kid?"

"Yes it is."

"What?" Everyone else said with saprised expressions.

"You got turned into a kid?" Hermione asked.

"Well I didn't mean to. It was suppose to be for Snape but I added a little too much."

Remus shook his head "What fun that was. I'll tell you guys some other time about it."

"Hey Remus were did you get that?"

"Madam Pence gave it to me when I graduated."

"Oh."

"She said it'd come in handy, but with these guys," He pointed at Fred, Gorge, Harry, and Ron. "She may need it more then I do."

"Wow there's all kinds of books."

"From all over the world too." Remus added.

"Thank you, you two."

"You're welcome." Tonks peeped in.

"Hermione open ours next." Fred handed her a purple box."

"Do I dare?" She eyed the box.

"It's from the four of us." Ginny pointed at her and her brothers.

Carefully She opened it. "A watch?"

"Not just any watch." Gorge said.

"It turns black when there's danger and the purple when friends and family come over." Fred pointed at the purple watch.

"Orange is when you're happy, pink is when you're felling passion." Gorge grinned.

"Yellow is an idea and red is when angry and blue is depressed."

"Wow that's cool. So half and half is multiple things at once."

"Ya."

"Well I think that's all the presents Hermione." Hagrid noticed.

"Really?" She turned to Harry. "What'd you get me?"

Leaning close to her he answered "This." He pulled her to him; their lips crashed together. For a brief moment Hermione was shocked then let herself sink in to the passion coming from Harries lips. Harry placed both hands gently on her shoulders as it deepened. The watch in her hand turned pink.

"Ehem." Ron looked at them oddly.

"You two get a room." Gorge laughed.

They didn't seem to hear. Harry Pushed Hermione down on the coach, his hands slowly going up her shirt.

Ron and Ginny stood by Remus and Tonks just staring at them.

Sirius got up from his spot "Well time for this to end." He pulled Harry off of her. "Felling better?"

Hermione sat up blushing wildly. Harry looked down and blushed slightly.

"For a minute there," Fred smiled brightly, "We thought you guys might die from lack of oxygen."

Ron joined in "You can have you make out session later when we leave."

Luckily for them Dobby interrupted. "Miss Grangers cake is ready."

Fred and Gorge chimed in together running to the kitchen "Cake!"

The rest headed toward the kitchen. In the back Hermione turned to Harry. She gently kissed him. "Thank you."

Heading to the kitchen they herd one of the twins say "Holy cow! Talk about a cake!"

Sitting on the table was a four-foot Round layered cake with bright creamy white frosting. (A/N: drools) Eighteen candles were placed neatly on the bottom layer.

Hermione's mouth dropped.

Standing on the booster chair Dobby lit the candles.

"Well go on Hermione make your wish." Harry encouraged her.

As Hermione came up to the cake the others started to sing happy birthday. In two breaths the candles went out.

"Who brought the chainsaw?" Sirius asked.

Remus rose an eyebrow "You don't cut cake with a chainsaw."

"Well then who brought a machete or sward, either one should work."

Remus pulled out his wand "How big you want it Hermione."

"As long as it fits on the plate." (A/N: Screw the plate I want the whole damn thing!)

After the cake was cut they sat in a circle on the floor, seeing as the table was taken up by what was left of the cake.

"So," Ginny asked "How'd you like the party Hermione."

Hermione smiled brightly, her watch now orange. "It was the best ever… Sirius you have frosting all over you mustache."

"Stupid mustache. Remus come on all ready."

"What do you think Tonks?"

"He looks good with it on"

"Hey! Please take it off. I'm sorry Tonks for trying to turn you into a cat."

"Hum."

"Please!" Sirius gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

Sirius smiled as the evil pirate mustache disappeared off his face.

Fred asked suddenly "Does anyone know what time it is."

Hermione looked at her watch "3:49. Jeez that late already."

"Mums going to kill us. We were suppose to be home at three! Come on you guys. Well see you around Hermione." Fred took a newspaper enchanted it and the four Wesley's were gone.

"Well we better get home too." Remus said.

"Bye Hermione." Tonks hugged her followed by Sirius in dog form.

"Bye Sirius." Hermione and Harry petted him before he ran after the other two.

"Permission to leave Miss Granger." the little house elf asked.

"Yes you can Dobby and thank you very much for this wonderful cake and breakfast."

"You are very much welcome." With that he disappeared

Hermione looked over at Harry. "So are you going now?"

"Only if you want me to. Otherwise I could help you clean up the place."

She smiled "You can stay."

"So" Harry looked at the left over cake "what do you want to do with that?"

Taking out her wand the leftovers were divided in to containers and put in the fridge. The dishes were done up and put away.

Entering the living room.

"Can you take down the banner harry?"

"Yep I'll do that." Harry when to the door.

Hermione packed all her gifts. Coming over Harry folded the banner and placed it neatly in the box Hermione was carrying.

"Can you get that one Harry?" she nodded to the one with books. "It's heavy."

He lifted the box with a grunt. "No kidding. Where are we taking this?"

"Up to my room." Hermione smiled going up stairs, Harry followed closely behind.

"Where do these go?" Harry asked as he came into her room.

"Just set them down here." Hermione pointed by the other box as she sat down on her bed. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure." He huffed as he sat next to her, gently rubbing her back.

As the music began Hermione lied on the bed, inviting Harry to join. Slowly lying on top of her he leaned down to her ear gently whispering "Let's finish what we started."

_The waves keep on crashing On me for some reason_

"Lets." She answered softly as their lips collided.

_But your love keeps on coming_

_Like a thunder bolt_

As their lips moved apart the kiss became even deeper. His hands slowly made their way to the bottom of her shirt.

_Well, come here a little closer_

She breathed for air as his lips went down her neck. Her hands grabbed his narrow hips; he slowly lifted her shirt. She undid his belt dropping it to the floor.

_Cause I wanna see ya baby_

_Real closer _

_Get over here_

_Get over here_

Raising her arms he removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor along with the belt. Harry turned over pulling Hermione on top of him. Pushing her head down to his in an even deeper kiss. She quickly pulled off his shirt and began creasing his chest with her lips, moving downward, she started undoing his pants.

You're gonna feel a hella good So let's just keep on dancing 

_You hold me like you should_

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing _

* * *

Sorry folks that's as far as I can go with that, but you get the idea. ;-) PLEASE REVIEW. I'll give you a piece of that cake. The song is called Hella Good by No Doubt. 


End file.
